


L'alchimista e l'oleandro

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: [Scritta per il contest “Notte buia, niente stelle” indetto da MaryBlack sul forum di EFP]***Salazar è un alchimista - convinto che ogni difetto vada corretto, o l'errore eliminato senza indugio.La sua ambizione sogna un mondo dove pochi Eletti domineranno sulla perfezione.





	L'alchimista e l'oleandro

**Author's Note:**

> Nickname sul forum: Mitsuki91  
> Nickname su EFP: Mitsuki91  
> Titolo della storia: L’alchimista e l’oleandro  
> Coppia scelta: Salazar Serpeverde/Tosca Tassorosso  
> Pacchetto scelto: G  
> Rating: rosso  
> Contesto: Epoca dei fondatori  
> Genere: dark  
> Note/avvertimenti: non-con, tematiche delicate  
> Note dell'Autore: alla fine

Salazar è un alchimista - convinto che ogni difetto vada corretto, o l'errore eliminato senza indugio.

 

( _Senza veleno, muori o impari a vivere con sapore d'oleandro in bocca_ , solevano dirgli le vipere).

 

La sua ambizione sogna un mondo dove pochi Eletti domineranno sulla perfezione.

 

***

 

_Tosca è un disonore al nome di Tassorosso_ , pensa. A volte lei alza una mano e mormora, ma la magia le scivola fra le dita.

 

_Sorride; non le importa il suo essere sbagliata._

 

Salazar l'osserva - serve una goccia d'oleandro per rendere il mondo perfetto.

 

( _La pozione più amara è quella che ti cura meglio_ , sussurrano le bisce).

 

Un facile incantesimo di camuffamento; raggiunge Tosca nella sua camera e lì la prende, curando la sua magia con il fiele.

 

_Pelle morbida, sotto le dita. Urla e calci; una battaglia._

 

E se Tosca dovesse perdere completamente il potere che possiede, allora ucciderla sarebbe addirittura giusto.

 

_Lei profuma d'oleandro e respira a rantoli. Lui sente la resistenza e pensa che potrebbe anche finire troppo in fretta._

 

È nel mezzo dell'amplesso che la forza converge e si riversa dalle dita che lei gli conficca nel petto.

" _Mai come prima_ ," esala fra le lacrime.

 

***

 

Una volta lontano si esamina i lividi infetti; non può eliminarli ma può nasconderne i segni con un blando offuscamento, ed è così che vive.

 

Fuggendo.

 

( _Non può fare a meno di restare aggiornato; di vipera in vipera, le gesta del duro lavoro di Tosca arrivano nei luoghi più remoti e lui ne beve, avido_ ).

 

Cresce la fama di lei.

 

_La cura funziona_.

 

( _E Salazar si rende conto della maledizione solo quando si trova chino ad implorare una biscia; con la polvere in bocca, vuole sentirla raccontare del corpo di Tosca e del suo sorriso_ ).

 

L'idea della vendetta matura piano in lui, anno dopo anno - _sarà un dono per un dono_ , sentenzia.

 

***

 

È passata una vita quando si reincontrano - _pensieri ossessivi da cui non è riuscito a fuggire, serpenti attorcigliati attorno alle caviglie che lo deridono._

 

(Tosca è sabbia nella bocca da sputare; è profumo d'oleandro).

 

***

 

Il lento corteggiamento lo sfianca, ma Salazar ha la pazienza d'alchimista e per questo, alla fine, lei cede.

 

Si ritrovano nello stesso letto prima dell'autunno e lui quasi muore, riassaporando il veleno della sua pelle - _non ancora, non è ancora il tempo._

 

***

 

"Mi hanno violentato," ammette lei, una sera "per questo ho lavorato così duramente: ero in cerca della mia vendetta".

 

_È questo il momento._

 

Salazar preme le dita sulle sue spalle, in attesa.

"Lo sto ancora cercando," sussurra lei, gli occhi adombrati "Non smetterò mai - _l'ho marchiato_ ".

Salazar sorride, vittorioso. Una semplice contrazione di volontà e l'offuscamento sbiadisce, esponendo i lividi infetti - _chiazze d'oleandro._

Tosca sgrana gli occhi, ma è troppo tardi; le unghie di Salazar hanno già scavato a fondo nella sua pelle, ripagandola alla stessa maniera.

" _Mai come prima_ " annuncia, fiero. "In cambio del tuo amore, ti dono la mia crudeltà".

Tosca apre la bocca, inorridita, mentre i petali insani sbocciano sulla sua pelle; _Salazar l'abbandona così, immobile nell'orrore_.

 

Se ne va, fuggendo come sempre - _da lei_ \- e quasi sorride pensando al futuro che lo aspetta.

 

( _Polvere da inghiottire e vipere da implorare per immaginarla sfiorire nel suo letto, nuda e battagliera_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'Autore:   
> Prima di tutto, questa storia è stata fortemente penalizzata dal limite di parole. Nasceva come una oneshot da 1.000 e passa; l’ho dovuta ridurre, e ridurre, e ridurre, ed è rimasto solo l’essenziale, la successione di eventi. Ho perso gran parte del contesto – immaginavo Salazar come parte di un gruppo di maghi d’elite, sebbene giovanissimo, fra cui il padre di Tosca. La scena della prima violenza avviene lì, nella magione di Tassorosso… La cosa si è persa e forse è un bene, così dà più senso alla fuga di Salazar.  
> La cosa che più ho dovuto omettere e che spero sia arrivata lo stesso è la maledizione. Tosca non è una magonò, ma è un po’ come Neville, non del tutto capace di utilizzare la propria magia e che francamente se ne frega fino a quel giorno. Ciò che compie non è qualcosa di consapevole, è come un’esplosione di potere in una magia involontaria… Ha marchiato Salazar, e l’effetto è che lui non riuscirà più a fare a meno di lei. Ovviamente la magia è approssimativa, quindi Salazar riesce a sfuggirle, pur portandone gli effetti collaterali (i suoi deliri con i serpenti). La sua vendetta, invece, è molto più precisa e studiata: condanna Tosca ad una perpetua sofferenza, in cui lei sarà costretta a cercarlo senza trovarlo mai, e da cui lei non può trarre sollievo in alcun modo (poiché non parla né con i Serpenti, né con altri animali che possono fungere da messaggeri). Come potete capire la condanna è terribile, se pensiamo che Salazar l’ha violentata, in principio.  
> Tosca emerge comunque grazie a quella violenza; il suo “duro lavoro” è motivato dalla sua voglia di vendetta.  
> Altre note… La storia prova ad essere un po’ a mo’ di “fiaba maledetta”, e ammetto di essermi ispirata in parte alla meravigliosa “Tom/Merope/Cecila” che ha partecipato a un altro tuo contest, però in questo caso i serpenti iniziali simboleggiano più gli “avi” di Salazar che qualche figura dalla dubbia morale (in effetti, in prima stesura quegli insegnamenti doveva tramandarglieli suo padre… Poi ho pensato che fosse più poetico così). Gli altri serpenti, invece, sono sia serpenti reali che lo aiutano ad alleviare il peso della maledizione, sia il simbolo degli avi e di altri maghi che vedono un potente mago come lui sconfitto dalla maledizione di una quasi-magonò (e infatti lo deridono).  
> In ultimo, ho utilizzato l’oleandro per due motivi: il primo è che è una pianta velenosissima ma anche bella e profumata (se non erro, avevo fatto la ricerca un po’ di tempo fa ^^”), e il secondo… Beh, inizia per “o” quindi potevo abbondare di apostrofi XD Può sembrare stupido ma mi ha salvato la vita nei tagli, sigh.  
> E’ un peccato anche che si sia perso il concetto di alchimista, di Salazar che lavora per un mondo perfetto assemblando ogni ingrediente e sperimentando, per arrivare alla ricetta corretta. La sua violenza su Tosca era solo questo, alla fine: un esperimento per vedere se sarebbe riuscita ad essere Strega o se, al contrario, fosse diventata Babbana totale, diventando così agli occhi di Salazar una subumana senza diritto di vita (e niente sensi di colpa ad ammazzarla, quindi).  
> Purtroppo con i tagli è rimasto questo. Devo comunque ammettere che non mi dispiace poi troppo u.u  
> Ps: l’impaginazione è un esperimento, volevo dare una sorta di distacco fra il Salazar-alchimista lucido che cerca vendetta e sperimenta e il Salazar-pazzo allucinato sotto gli effetti della maledizione u.u Ovviamente, Tosca è nel mezzo, perché è il legame fra le due cose.


End file.
